A Worried and Twisted Mind
by icedragon92
Summary: ONESHOT, this is my second story. NejiNaruSasu & KisaIta. When Itachi makes a bet with his lover what happens when he might loose his bet after passing by Sasuke's room, well he's not happy thats for sure. The Uchihas are a loving family and noones dead


**IMPLIED YAOI (BOY X BOY ACTION PEOPLE)**

**Hey Guys. This idea has been playing around in my head for AGES!!! And I finally thought FOR GODS SAKE WOMEN GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY ARSE AND WRITE THE DAMNED THING and I did =D well I don't want to give anything away but I will say that things are only implied and it's M cause I'm being mega safe since I am very unsure about ratings and stuff =]  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto ... if I did things would be a hell of a lot different and a hell of a lot sexier :P  
Warnings of bad language and OOC-ness from characters =]  
now onto the story hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R I don't really mind but it makes me happy to get reviews.**

A Worried and Twisted Mind

"Kisame I'm serious. There is no way that Sasuke is gay" Sighing I rub the back of my head in frustration. Why the hell is he asking me this anyway? "Look I'm so confident that we can make a bet" this caught my lover's attention as an affirmative grunt comes from the other end of the phone. Now I just have to think on what we can wager. "If your right then, I'll let you do whatever you want with me" Closing my eyes at the thought a shudder runs up my spine "without complaint, for one week" A slight chuckle on the other end tells me that Kisame is already deciding what to do. "But if I win" a smirk pulls my lips upwards as the best idea that has ever passed through my mind occurs "then I get to top, for one entire week" this should put Kisame off of the bet completely, and save me the embarrassment of doing whatever he wants.

"Ok then" W-wait what? He wasn't meant to agree, why the hell is he calling my bluff? Shit I have to get to Sasuke.  
"Well I have to go now Kisame, see you next week I guess" before he can reply I have already hung up and am currently storming off to Sasuke's room. He best not be gay if he is then I swear I will not let his life be easy, just like Kisame won't make mine easy.  
Finally getting to my brothers door I release a quick sigh before raising my fist to knock when I hear my brother's voice.

"Damn it Neji, fucking hurry up already, this position is too hard to hold for so Ahh – long" Did his voice sound strained? Who the hell is Neji? What is my brother doing? Before I could turn and run a voice answered Sasuke's

"Shut up Uchiha I'll do it at my own pace now move your leg ..." his voice trailed off. Did this voice belong to this Neji person? It sounds male ... Oh God I have lost the bet. Hanging my head in defeat I am quite surprised to hear ... a third voice ?!?!

"Neji don't pay so much attention to the teme" wasn't that voice from Sasuke's best, yet hyperactive friend? "Hurry up with me to" His whining voice sounds oddly sexy I hear a chuckle from Neji.  
"Hai, Hai Naruto it's your turn now" Another chuckle came from the male "Lucky you Naruto you get to be on top of Sasuke" I can feel my face contort. Not only is my brother gay and having a threesome in his room but he's the uke both ways?? Oh My God.

"Ahh shit Naruto don't move so damn recklessly" My younger brothers voice came out in a groan, that's when all thoughts of leaving left my head as I slammed the door open before coming to a complete halt at the site before me.

A boy with long black hair was sat on Sasuke's bed with something in his lap as he watched the two on the floor. Sasuke's arms were crisscrossing each other across the floor as one foot was somehow by his head and the other stretched away from him to the corner of the mat, whereas Naruto's legs were spread out at either corner of the mat while his body was horizontal across my brothers, one hand wrapped under him and the other twisted at an odd angle clearly making him unstable as he turned suddenly at my entrance and his arms started to shake precariously.

Sasuke was not as bothered by my entrance "Naruto you dare fall and I swear I'll – Omph" half way through his sentence Naruto's arms completely gave way and he collapsed on top of my brother fully as he in turn tried and failed to hold himself and the new weight up off of the mat. Sighing lightly I chuckled, how could I have thought my brother was gay and having sex in his room luckily my suspicions were as stupid as my bet, as a red, blue, yellow and green polka dotted mat lay beneath the two forms. "So you three were..." I left the sentence hanging unsure of how to express my thoughts, I couldn't exactly say that I thought my brother was gay and having a threesome with two of his mates while our parents were away now could I?

"Playing twister" This came from the boy sitting on the bed as he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. Naruto finally got off of Sasuke and stood up turning to me as my brother faced me as well then the blonde asked the dreaded question I was hoping to avoid.  
"Why did you want to know 'Tachi?" My left eye twitched and not only because of the use of his stupid nickname for me but then a quiet laughter filled the room turning the attention from me towards the Neji person on the bed.

"He thought we were doing IT" more laughter came after he finally managed to get this out as my brother spun around glaring at me giving a look that purely said 'Are you serious' Sighing I brought my hand to the back of my neck.  
"Well you can hardly blame me, I mean I could only hear what you were doing" the bet jumped into my mind suddenly, maybe next week wouldn't be too bad after all. "So you" I stare pointedly at Sasuke allowing hope to shine through my eyes "you aren't gay are you?" If the glare he gave me wasn't answer enough the well aimed punch was.

"Of course I'm not gay you idiot I want to take over the business and dad would never let me if I were, now get out of my damned room!" Slamming the door in my face I belatedly wondered why my brother was playing twister in the first place, it was so out of character for him. Turning and walking away a genuine smile took over my face at the thought of next week, and that twister game gave me a brilliant idea for something to try out with Kisame.

THE END

Tad-da hope you liked it I sure enjoyed writing it =]


End file.
